21 Guns
by iheartsergeantsmith
Summary: What happened at the boat yard, had it happened differently, and the consequences of being in the right place at the wrong time. Multi-ship. Character death somewhere in there, but possibly not who you expect.


Summary: The trip to the boat yard, had it gone differently. I own nothing, just having a play around with the characters as they must be bored in their storage boxes. Inspiration attacked me from nowhere today, stemmed from '21 Guns' by Greenday. Main characters include: Zain, Sam, Kristen, Phil and Honey. And yes, at some point soon, I'll finish my other fics :)

* * *

21 Guns

Zain closed his eyes and sighed as he and Honey rocked with the motion of the moving van. When he opened them, he was surprised to see her crying. It was like he had completely forgotten she was human- he had in past weeks seen her only as a police officer, as an obstacle- but now, he felt his heart tug at the sight of clear, honest tears being blinked from her blue eyes. "Honey…"

"What have you got us into Zain?" she looked up at him. He instantly felt worse because she had absolutely no idea he had been playing her, playing his colleagues and friends, playing his family.

"You're beautiful Honey," he murmured, his voice tired and soft, yet his eyes showing open honesty for the first time in a matter of weeks. He watched her flush under her tears and look down. With one fluid movement, Zain lifted his hand to her face and tilted her head up with the gentle pressure of his index finger under her chin, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for,  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?_

Honey pulled away and winced, "Ahh," she hissed, holding her hand to her side.

"What's wrong?"

"I… Nothing." She murmured, brushing it off and resting her hand at the back of his neck, stroking slowly. "Are we going to get out of this alive?"

Zain whispered through soft lips, his hand brushing down her arm and holding her wrist gently. "I can't tell you that we will or we won't."

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

Kristen lifted her hand and laughed hollowly. She didn't want to shoot, but she had to leave. She had to get to Zain.

_And you look for a place to hide?_

BANG.  
_  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins_

Zain fell to his knees on the decking of the bridge. He'd been running, he'd run so fast that the blood was pumping in his ears so hard it had given him a migraine. Never had he thought he would sink so low as to betray his best friend. He heard the dull clunk of heels on the tarmac and span around, sighing in relief as he saw it was Kristen.

"Let's get out of here." She murmured, grabbing his arm to pull him up and beginning to run. "I don't want them to find her before we're gone."

"She's my friend… I should go back…" Zain battled with himself, looking from the boats to Kristen. She pulled him close and kissed his forehead,

"Come on. There's nothing you can do for her now. If you go back, you'll get arrested; they'll think it was you."

_One, 21 guns_  
_Lay down your arms_  
_Give up the fight_  
_One, 21 guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky,_  
_You and I_

Honey sat on the chair in the room off the main entrance, tied to the wooden chair, her wrists blistered and bleeding from her struggle. She sighed and the hand she had slipped free clutched her stomach.

"Hmmmmmmh," she hummed, trying to distract herself from the ache that had spread over her abdomen within the last few hours. "Help! HELP!" she shouted, her voice raw. She heard feet falling close by once again- the police hadn't heard her before, hadn't seen the tarpaulin covering the room she was in.

The door banged down and there was a stumbling, someone had forced their way in. "He-help," she sobbed, her voice painful from the polluted sea air she'd breathed in.

"Honey?" Phil panted, rushing to untie her. "What happened, what's wrong?"

"Paul tied me in here, but that's not important Phil, I need an ambulance." Honey buckled as she went to get up, her face contorting in pain. "I fell before, when we were in that warehouse with Eva, Phil, I'm pregnant… My baby…" she puffed.

"Alright, shht, shhtt, it'll be okay." Phil lifted her into his arms and carried her outside, out to where the police cars and ambulances were. He called the paramedics who cleared the way to the stretcher and took Honey from him to check her over and take her to hospital.

_When you're at the end of the road_  
_And you lost all sense of control_  
_And your thoughts have taken their toll_  
_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

Zain rested his head on his arms on the dashboard as Kristen drove. He was crying. He'd done the worst thing, he'd left, and now he had to live with the guilt he knew would haunt him every single day. She had tried to comfort him, but he couldn't let her- how was he supposed to listen to the woman who had brandished the gun, while she told him it would all be okay?

_Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins._

Phil left Honey with the professionals and ran back into the haze of guns and CO19 officers, a midst of shouting and swearing, uncovering clues, forensic body suits, blood and bullet casings. He began to feel dizzy- he'd understood what had happened. He knew that Zain had double-crossed them; he just didn't want to believe it.

Dismissing room after room as useless, Phil wandered outside, over to the bridge and back, thinking. They were missing 2 of CO19, Paul Haskew and José Alvares, and they were yet to be located. Then he caught sight from the corner of his eye yet more bullet casings, he sighed, this had been a shambles. He walked towards the boat on the edge of the water and his eyes widened. Blood was seeping into the water from the deck, and a coat was on the railing, the wind lifting the arms eerily.

Disturbed from his thoughts by the sound of coughing, Phil took a breath and strode towards the boat. He stepped onto the deck and his eyes caught sight of a heeled shoe. Black shoes. Boots. His eyes followed the path of the boot up the leg, his heart stopping. He crumpled and fell to his knees beside the casualty.

_Did you stand too close to the fire?_  
_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone_

"Sam," he uttered quietly, He shook her shoulder. "Sam, stop playing around and wake up." He leant forward over her and listened to her chest, his two fingers deftly locating the pulse point in her neck. It was barely there, she was dying, he knew.

"Shaw. Tried to… arrest," she muttered wearily, her eyes closed.

"Sam, come on…" he muttered, his thumb brushing over her cheek. Her eyes flickered open tiredly and she looked up at him,

"You know when I told you I'd… Save your life… But not kiss you?" she forced out, her chest heaving.

"Yeah?" he said very soft,

"You can't save my life, but you could kiss-" She was cut short as his lips touched her dry ones, warm and soft, and she smiled. He rested his forehead against hers.

"You think… I didn't know you were… sweet on me?" she chuckled huskily, revelling in his closeness. She knew she didn't have long.

_When it's time to live and let die_  
_And you can't get another try_  
_Something inside this heart has died_  
_You're in ruins._

"She's lost it." the paramedic murmured to her colleague, sadly. "Nothing we can do. It's gone."

Tears slipped over Honey's porcelain cheeks and Smithy rocked her against his body. He hadn't known she was pregnant, and he didn't know who the father was, but he knew she was shattered and exhausted.

"Two officers down." Sgt Parker from CO19 spoke through the radio, his voice crackling through the speakers to DCI Jack Meadows on the other end.

_You and I,  
you and I.._

Kristen pulled Zain down on top of her onto the bed and kissed both his eyelids before they both surrendered into guilt-ridden, passionate sex. Zain focused his attentions on Kristen alone. He had left his friends for her, his colleagues, his family, and for what? Money; a place in the sun; a woman. A woman who had bluffed him from the start, who had pulled him into her world and drowned him in danger. His hands coasted her thighs and her ankle rubbed his calf, and he smiled, and she did too. They were out, abroad, untraceable. They were free. Well, Kristen was. Zain would never be free, not really.

* * *

Any good? I've missed writing! x


End file.
